


Her Queen

by Cottage_whore_xX



Category: StarKid Productions RPF, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Black Markets, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, Lesbian Character, Murder, Torture, be gay do crimes, breaking legs again, cutting out tongues, kidnapping yourself a gf, love by force, yoink youve lost tongue rights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottage_whore_xX/pseuds/Cottage_whore_xX
Summary: Melissa becomes the head of the hive. As the queen, she needs someone to rule with, and she has her sights set on Emma Perkins.
Relationships: Melissa & Emma Perkins, Melissa/Emma Perkins, Paul Matthews & Melissa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Found.

Helicopters had now made the number one spot on the list of Emma’s fears. As if today couldn’t get any worse, bam, helicopter crash. As if Emma's life hadn’t had enough crashes in it. But hey, Paul made it, she kinda made it. Life was looking good. The best feeling in the world was being in his arms. Nothing felt better than cuddling up in Paul Matthews’s arms. Well, except cuddling with Paul when there’s not a metal pole through your leg. Emma could ignore that for a second, but what she couldn’t ignore was her love for Paul.

Paul Matthews wouldn’t dare leave her there in that condition, he wouldn’t be able to leave her there. He couldn’t leave here in this state. So he stayed with her, cradling her in his arms, just trying to calm her down and explain the plan. They would get up, he would take her to the local CVS, her would get her some bandages then they would get the fuck out of Hatchetfield. Paul checked to make sure the coast was clear before sneaking out to the abandoned drug store.

Emma was choking back her sobs, trying to remain strong for Paul as he held her in his arms. She could feel his racing heart against her hand. He walked through the doors, grabbing as much as they both could hold. The town seemed empty, they all were onto something else. And they had never been happier. 

Paul laid her down on the checkout counter, holding her hand with his non-dominant hand, whispering that she could squeeze his hand as tight as she needed. Slowly, Paul started to sterilize the wound, warning her to cover her eyes. She did as he said, feeling him rip the metal bar out of her upper thigh. Emma let out a loud scream, one that echoed through the store and could definitely be heard on the other side of the town. Paul covered her mouth, his eyes widening.

_ “Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.” _

* * *

Paul whispered, looking around as he covering her mouth. She looked horrified, this is the most terror he's ever seen Emma Perkins portray, she wasn’t even this terrified when she was at Beanies. This was bad, this was really, fucking, bad.

Paul Matthews was now running with her in his arms. Running for the bridge, or the Pinebrook Boating Society that the Hatchetfield Boating Society refused to recognize because honestly, it was some stupid drama started by Linda Monroe and Karen Porter that ended in a head to head battle. It was not pretty. Paul had never run faster in his life. Everything around him was a blur until he ran into something. Something person-like and strong. She didn’t fall. In fact, she didn’t budge. Paul and Emma both fell to the ground. Emma yelping out in pain as she just looked up.

“Oh hey, Paul!” Melissa mocked, glaring down at him. Her eyes were glowing under the pale moonlight, making it clear what had happened to her. Paul glanced up at her, terror clouding his eyes.

“Oh god, Melissa! Not you too!” He cried, holding Emma as close as he could.

“You didn’t lie when you said she was cute, Paul. I think I might have to take her from you…” Melissa sang stalking closer. Paul held her tighter. As tight as his body would let him. Emma was petrified, not bothering to hide it anymore. Paul would keep her safe. He's really good at keeping her safe.

“Over my dead body!” He spat, watching Melissa chuckle darkly. 

“Oh, that could be arranged…” she smirked wickedly, watching as she drew a box cutter from the waistline of her skirt. “Just hand her over and I’ll tell the others to leave you alone. Easy as that.” She stalked even closer, towering over Emma. She hugged Paul tight, trying not to cry. She didn’t want to be vulnerable, especially not at a time like this. 

Emma Perkins hates being the one who needs to be rescued. If anything she should be saving people, not her… boyfriend? Emma broke free from his grip, hobbling forward.

“I’ll go with you, just don’t hurt him.” Melissa chuckled again.

“Oh, I’ll do whatever I want, sweetheart.” Melissa grabbed Emma’s wrist, catching her as she stumbled forward.

“Wait!” Emma interjected, looking at Paul then back at Melissa. “He comes with us, or I don’t go.” Emma was getting into prime position to fight or run, despite her leg. Melissa sighed, glaring at Emma. She stepped forward, cupping Emma’s chin. It clearly wasn’t in a loving way, but more of her checking to see if she was good enough for the hive. Melissa smiled, pulling a small needle from her waistband. “Don’t fight, it’ll all be over soon enough.” She whispered, flicking the syringe a few times before injecting the liquid into Emma’s carotid artery.

Emma’s vision began to blur as she slowly began to have more and more trouble standing on her own. First, her injured leg gave out and Melissa was there to catch her.

“Careful! The hive wouldn’t like it too much if I let you fall.” She scoffed, pecking Emma’s forehead. Emma didn’t have enough energy to stop her or tell her to stop, so she just looked at Paul.

Paul was in shock, but he had to do something. Paul stood up, ready to fight Melissa. Melissa just looked at him.

“What are you going to do Paul? What are you going to do?”

In one swift motion Paul stepped forward, Paul struck Melissa’s face. With one swift blow to her face, her nose started bleeding, the blue dripping down her chin. She didn’t drop Emma. Emma was silently cheering Paul on in her haze. Melissa wiped her nose with her blazer, snickering. 

“My turn!” She smirked, striking a pressure point in his neck. She looked at Emma’s face as he crumbled to the ground. Emma passed out in Melissa’s arms after Paul. Melissa lifted Emma up, slinging her over her shoulder as she just decided to drag Paul along the ground instead of lifting him.

Melissa took both of them off to the old abandoned Hatchetfield jail that had been taken over by the hive. There weren't many prisoners, just dead members of the hive who failed the queen. Weapons lined the walls, guns, knives, ropes, ancient methods of torture, new methods of torture. The other wall was lined with drugs, liquids, edibles, small containers with powders or pills that all had small, neat little labels for all of the members to identify what it was.

Emma was put in a cell across from Paul, a neater, more up kept cell with an actual bed and everything else Emma would need to live. She had a list of rules put in place by Melissa. Emma had been taken care of much more, clearly. She was tied down to the bed in a suggestive position, her legs tied in a way that forced them spread, her hands tied to the bed above her, still unconscious by the time Paul was awake.

Meanwhile, Paul’s cell was dingy, his bed was an old, stained mattress on the floor, the toilet in the room was the only functional thing, didn’t mean it was clean or a pleasant sight to see, but it was better than nothing. Paul wasn’t tied up, Melissa knew he was banged up enough that he could runoff. Anyways, she didn’t plan on letting him go anytime soon. His ankle hurt, there was a massive bump on his head, his hair was matted down with mud. It was clear Melissa dragged him here with reckless abandon. There Paul sat, a small strip of white fabric shoved in his mouth to keep him from annoying Melissa anymore. She was going to tie him up later to make sure he couldn’t interfere with her plan.

The jail itself lacked electricity, so in the night a flashlight was used so illuminated the jail. Emma was the only one given a small lamp, implying Melissa would be spending long periods with Emma. Maybe even sleeping beside her. Emma’s room was decorated, everything was very careful and beautiful. It didn’t look like a jail cell, the room was pink, bright pink, the carpet was pink, there was a small little white bookshelf that looked cute until you read the titles. Some of Melissa's favorites were various medical textbooks Hidgens stole from the college he taught at, various novels written by serial killers, and a few books on drugs that her victims would unfortunately encounter. Melissa walked into the room, holding a small jar of smelling salts as an attempt to wake Emma up. She sat beside her on the bed, holding the jar to her nose. Emma slowly woke up, looking up at Melissa. 

“You’re so cute when you’re sleeping, you know that, right?” She smiled, tapping Emma’s nose. Emma flinched away from her touch, looking up at Melissa with pure terror in her eyes. She got really close to her face, laying between her spread legs. “I’m so glad you’re all mine.” Gently playing with the small loose strands near Emma’s neck. Melissa ended up snuggling up with Emma. Emma, still confused and tired, didn't say a thing, she could form words to describe how uncomfortable she was. She just laid there, staring up at the stone wall as Melissa contently slept on top of her.


	2. See something, say nothing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melissa needs to make some changes around here to make everything work.
> 
> Even if those changes include damaging their queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect more content, both of my schools are shut down and the two shows I was going to see are canceled so I'm spending my birthday in my own house.

Melissa was light, but Emma just didn’t want to deal with her. But it’s not like she could throw her off. Paul was asleep, seeing as there’s nothing better to do but watch the queen try to infect her next victim. He was silently hoping Melissa wouldn’t hurt Emma, but he knew she was malicious. No matter how much she said she loved Emma, she really didn’t. But it’s not like Paul could say anything if he cared about his own life.  
Emma was staring up at the ceiling before Melissa mumbled something.

  
“Sleep, darling.” She snuggled closer, Emma just sighed, trying to force herself asleep. Paul looked at her sympathetically as Emma just continued to stare off. Melissa glared at her. “Sleep or I’ll bring out the drugs.” Emma just continued to stare, sighing. Melissa got up, looking at her. “Okay, drugs it is!” Emma didn’t move, not caring anymore. Melissa pecked her forehead, walking off to one of the shelves. Emma looked at Paul, her eyes looked dead, Paul just looked horrified. Emma looked back at Melissa who was sorting through the neat jars and boxes before coming back to Emma with some greenish liquid. “Okay. Drink up!” She pressed the glass to Emma’s lips trying to get Emma to open her mouth. She wouldn’t, she knew what Melissa was trying to do. After a few minutes, Melissa pulled away. “Listen, I don’t want to bring out the chloroform, I don’t want that for you. So just drink the fucking water and I won’t have to force you to do anything.” Emma wasn’t intimidated, which frustrated Melissa. Melissa could go from 0 to 100 in a matter of minutes. Paul knew this, but Emma didn’t. Melissa grabbed Emma by the throat, squeezing as tight as she could. Emma struggled to take in a breath, trying to fight back against her. “Drink the fucking water or I will manually knock you out with my own bare hands.” Emma just nodded, watching as her entire mood shifted. “Good! I’m glad!” She brought the glass back down to her lips, watching Emma attempt to drink down the concoction. 

  
Emma couldn’t take the taste. It was oddly salty while also very sour. The only reason she stomached it was because she knew Melissa would literally kill her if she didn’t. She drank most of it, starting to slowly feel drowsy. It just started with the room spinning, then nausea, then the color slowly drained from her face as her eyes slowly started to close. Until she just passed out, completely unconscious.

* * *

Melissa smiled, looking at Paul. She caressed the side of Emma’s face, pecking her lips then waking out of the cell. Melissa strutted into Paul’s room, looking down at him. Paul saw how she treated Emma, he didn’t want to face Melissa's wrath so he didn't change anything about the way he was sitting, keeping the cloth in his mouth and looking up at her. She looked down upon him, laughing at him out of pity.

  
“Okay, Matthews, here's how it’s gonna go.” She spoke so casually, almost like she hadn’t just kidnapped and drugged his girlfriend. “You’re going to sit still and take whatever I give you without a fight or else, I’m going to hire a hitman and one by one kill off your family, and eventually you. Got it?” Paul nodded, wearily, as it had only been a few hours, but he was exhausted. Yet, he couldn’t bring himself to sleep. Melissa stepped out of his room, looking for something that Paul couldn’t see. Eventually, Melissa came back with a few different surgical items along with a hammer. She dropped the hammer next to him. “That’s not for you, I promise…” his face morphed, realizing who that hammer was for.

  
“Please Melissa, don’t use it on Emma, I love her and I don’t want her to be in pain.” Melissa only laughed, grabbing his face, forcing him to look at her.  
“You’re only encouraging me, Matthews.” She smirked. She forced him to look up at him, prying open his mouth. She tilted his face to either side.   
“I think you can live without your tongue….” She stated, grabbing one of a few of the tools. She used this one too to pry his mouth open, making sure she wouldn’t cut anything too vital. Melissa grabbed her scalpel, smirking wickedly at Paul. She slowly began to cut away at the meaty organ, watching him try to squirm away to try to stop her. It didn’t work, in fact, it only made her plunge the scalpel in deeper, making blood squirt out from the organ, as she had hit a vein. She giggled, wiping a bit of the blood away from her face.

  
“We have a squirter…” she giggled at her own joke, cutting off one end, ignoring Paul’s screams. Paul was going to pass out, and Melissa trying to awkwardly crack jokes really wasn’t helping him. Melissa finished cutting his tongue off, believing the best course of action was to staple his eyelids open, forcing him to watch as she waved his half his severed, limp tongue in his face. He thought he was going to be sick watching this. It wasn’t like he could tell her to stop, considering the organ he used to talk was half gone and bleeding. Maybe also the fact that his mouth was being held open by the hollow gag Melissa strapped around his face, for the sole purpose of keeping his mouth open completely. She tilted his face, moving it around a bit. “I could always rip out a few of those pretty, little, teeth you have, they would look nice on a necklace…” She plunged her fingers into his mouth, feeling around for cavities or imperfections, but, oddly enough, finding none. She removed her fingers, wiping them on his blood-and-mud-stained work shirt. Melissa strutted over to Emma’s room, grabbing a tack from the wall and nailing Paul’s bloody tongue to her wall, leaving it dangling there as a constant reminder to him. Showing him what happens if you fall in love with the wrong person. Thankfully Emma wasn’t awake to witness all this. Melissa walked back into Paul’s cell, watching him recoil in fear the second he came near her. She made a motion like she was coming forward to fight him, watching him tremble before snagging the sledgehammer and heading off to Emma’s room.

Melissa left a little more than half. She wanted to make sure he could still function, but not without some discomfort. She liked watching him manage the blood pouring from his mouth, despite the fact that his hands were tied together, limiting his mobility for sure. Melissa picked up the hammer, staking over to Emma's cell, despite Paul’s protests.  
Emma, hours later, was slowly awakening to the bright lights that flooded into the jail. There Melissa sat at the foot of the bed, watching as Emma slept.

“Well, hello there sleepyhead! Good morning!” Melissa smiled, looking at her. “Unfortunately, today might be your worst day, I’m sorry, sweetie, but I’m doing what has to be done.” And with that, Melissa untied Emma’s legs, smirking gently. She looked at Paul, who, of course, was horrified. She brought the hammer above her head, taking in the way Emma begged for mercy, the way her pupil shrunk to reveal her deep brown eyes that glittered in the morning sun. Melissa mercilessly brought the hammer down on Emma’s fibula then back down to break her tibia as well, making a sickeningly gruesome crack that echoed through the jail. Emma screamed out in agony, as the blinding pain struck. Paul couldn’t stand to watch, so he decided to look away, completely unable to close his eyes. Emma was shrieking and hyperventilating, not wanting to look at the gory, bloody mess staining the sheets below her leg. Emma was sure she could see bone. Melissa looked at Emma, letting the sledgehammer fall to the ground, Melissa started moving the skin around, making small medical comments until she got to the bone. “Healthy bones… that’s good…” She mumbled, grabbing the sledgehammer. Melissa struck the same place on Emma’s left leg, forcing the tears from Emma’s eyes as she tugged against the rope binding her to the bed. Melissa laughed, watching Emma struggle. “Aw, someone’s really trying her best to get out, I would love to let you walk, but the hive wouldn’t want to watch their queen suffer too much.” Emma looked at her, shocked.

  
“What do you mean ‘their queen’?” Melissa started to walk away, not bothering to answer Emma’s question. Emma was getting more and more distressed the second. “Wait, Melissa, what do you mean ‘their queen’?!” and with that, Melissa left the room, heading back to Paul. 

  
Paul Matthews was horrified, but there wasn’t much he could have done. He wished he could have hurt Melissa, or stopped her, but considering he’s locked in a literal jail cell, there wasn’t much he could have done. So there he was, forced to watch Emma writhe and shriek while all he could do, was sit there and blame himself for all of this.

  
Melissa grabbed what she left in either room, putting them back. She didn’t have any experiments to do after this one, so she walked into Emma’s. Emma started screaming and sobbing the second Melissa walked into the room.

  
“Damn, I know I usually make girls scream, but this feels excessive…” Emma was frantic in trying to back away, but completely unsuccessful due to the restraints holding her arms down to the bed. Melissa slowly plopped down beside Emma, trying to quell her fear, but failing. She shushed her, trying to get her to stop screaming before pressing her index finger against Emma’s carotid artery watching Emma go limp as the artery was still very sensitive. She smiled, snuggling up against her, taking in her warmth.


End file.
